Kuriyama's fanclub
by hyomizu
Summary: Kanbara Akihito is obsessed with Kuriyama Mirai and even made a fanclub about her . They're dating in this story and there's a random girl that tries to ruin their love relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Ah… the teacher was being noisy again , she talks so much it's just so annoying , thought Akihito. He gave up thinking about it and was looking forward to seeing  
Kuriyama again. Akihito thought in his head ; Ha…. My beautiful girlfriend where are thou when I am so bored with this annoying teacher. It felt like the class would take forever but finally it was over. "Yes ! , class is over I can go see Kuriyama-san now." He ran to her classroom and went to see her. "Eh…. A-akihito-kun what are you doing here". He couldn't help but hug her. "To see my adorable girlfriend of course ! " Eh…. It's embarrassing desu". Then he realized that he should go hire more people for his fanclub.

–at the clubroom-

'So you guys probably all wonder why you are here, It's because I'm creating a fanclub for my girlfriend". "Akihito aren't you being a little too possessed. "Na-ah ,  
I mean like look at her , she deserves a fanclub ; Her beautiful eyes , those sexy glasses she wears and her adorable hair makes her look so innocent."  
Everyone was confused. "What the- Akihito just don't … this is are you even serious?". "Of course I am, anyway we should go hire members. The rules are ; **you have to love Kuriyama-san, you have to respect Kuriyama-san , BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE HER , SHE'S MINE HNGG…**" When Akihito started hiring members , Kuriyama Mirai came to his clubroom and said ; " Akihito-kun…. This is unpleasant desu." She totally looked awkward , it made Akihito worry about her but he didn't want to stop this fanclub so he went home for today and thought about it . "Ah… Should I stop or continue , I don't want to see my girlfriend that sad but I also want to let people know how beautiful she is ." He looked at the **Big Kuriyama Mirai poster **. "Ah… Mirai only if you would know what I want to do with you and your sexy glasses.

**-to be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ah Kuriyama-san I just want to squeeze you , touch you and pinch you" is what the guy told himself. As soon as he realized this all he thought in himself , Why oh why my kuriyama-san won't you do anything to me. I just want you to str- , Akihito slapped himself . WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING , Akihito is what he said in himself. And so the night passed , the poor guy couldn't help but be obsessed with her she was just too adorable for him to stay calm. But even though Akihito was so obsessed with Kuriyama-san , there were still girls that didn't want to lose to her and still gave him presents . "Akihito kun , p-please take this , a girl blushed. Akihito was too weak to reject her present so he said thank you and accepted it with a smile and he thought ; -sigh- Kuriyama-san isn't one to get jealous anyway so why would I mind. Like honestly does she even love me ….  
But he didn't think too much about it and just went to class. But today seemed different than usual. After all he didn't go to Kuriyama's classroom after his final class. Mirai was somehow depressed by it and thought ; Eh…. Where is Akihito-kun usually he comes to visit me now…is it because I don't give him enough love or I don't know what is this feeling… Could it be love? No , no that's impossible after all I didn't like Akihito-kun . Wait a minute was his confession a love confession?! …Oh god but I don't feel like that to Akihito-kun right … , I see him as a friend , right mirai?! Or not…. I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE . –she shook her head and ran out the classroom . "Do I really see him as a friend or a lover , but then why am I so hurt … I was also hurt when he accepted the gifts from those girls just why ?! **Why?!**

Does Mirai love Akihito or does she see him as a friend  
to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Mirai began to run faster and she finally began to realize that she was really in love with Akihito. "Akihito , Akihito , AKIHITO where are thou" But then there was Akihito kissing a different girl . Just what on earth happened…. And she couldn't help but slap him in the face . "Ah…. I'm sorry Akihito". "Y-you never show any feelings towards me and now you slap me , Kuriyama-san . Just what are you- I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU ANYMORE." He was crying while he said that . "Haha… I'm so pathetic for crying in front of my girlfriend …". "Akihito-kun why were you kissing that girl ? Tell me the truth….". "Why would you want to know anyway , Kuriyama-san it's not even your business." Mirai started crying . "N-n-not my business ?! I thought you confessed to me because you liked me , am I wrong?" "WELL CAN I HELP IT , I'm only going to hurt myself anyway if I keep believing that you like me while you don't , just why are we still dating . Hey let's break up…" Mirai ran away again and started crying harder in a corner. As she was thinking ; I'm so pathetic … I ran away and he probably thinks now that I'm a loser…. "I- I don't want to break up with Akihito-kun , I don't want him to look at other girls but honestly does he really like me .. No he doesn't right why else would he kiss that girl , just why didn't I tell him my feelings …. "Ah I'm so dumb I raged at Kuriyama-san cause she slapped me I should apologize I really like her but does she like me … I just want to tell her that the kiss was an accident with that girl but .. can I even face her now… "Hohohoho , laughed the girl . I just ruined their relationship this will be great now I can finally love Akihito-kun and that bitch of a Kuriyama can just die . She's not even cute UGHHHHHHH WHAT DOES SHE SEE IN HER." The random girl ripped a picture of kuriyama mirai and the two lovers were just so confused .

**How will this continue , what will the random girl do?  
Is their relationship going to end , read it in the next chapter hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"Why…. Are you doing this to me Mirai , just why... ,  
You hurt me so much and yet you still ran away from me." Akihito's Rhyme for Mirai .  
You're beautiful , smart and pretty , the smile that you gave me was yet so fine . Those beautiful glasses of yours make my heart skip a beat. I was so happy when I thought that you were mine .  
Let's just take a seat.  
You're not here with me but still in my heart . I love you so much that it hurts . Just where are thou , my mirai. And so his rhyme ended .

** –the next day-**

"Mirai , I need to talk to you." She wanted to run away again but then he grabbed her hand and said "Don't run away from me , I'm not going to bite you or anything you know…" And so she stopped but her hands were shaking because she was scared . "Am… I really that scary to you , Kuriyama-san?" "Uh….n-no but I just feel pathetic for running away" He smiled and said "Please don't feel pathetic , Kuriyama-san . I was just as pathetic for being so rude to my own girlfriend…. I was just frustrated that you hit me. Anyway what's the reason that you hit me ?"  
"W-well at first I thought that I didn't like you but you know… when I started dating you I was just so happy that you would visit my classroom everyday even though at the same time I thought you were just stupid.  
So I just want to tell you that … even if you think that my f-f-feelings for you aren't real they ….really are so please believe in me .  
" Akihito couldn't help but hug her . "AWHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU'RE SO CUTE , I just want to hug you forever " While they were hugging the random girl called Rona got pissed and thought ; Ugh ! finally when I almost broke their relationship and they got together again . Just what do I need to do to destroy them completely .

**–At Akihito's home-.**

"Ah.. I'm so tired , school was so boring except the fact that I made up with Kuriyama-san but why do I have a feeling that something strange will happen . Hm…. Ha must be my imagination."  
He turned on his computer , and was looking at his Kuriyama-san Galary with all those Kuriyama pictures. Kuriyama sneezed . " Why do I have a feeling that's someone talking about me …. Grandma always told me that when you sneeze that someone must be talking about you . Oh well I will never know"

Just what is going to happen to this pair , is Akihito really just a normal guy who is obsessed with  
his girlfriend Kuriyama Mirai or is he something else…?  
Who knows read it in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
As soon as Kuriyama-san wanted to turn her phone off and go to sleep , Akihito texted her.  
"Kuriyama-san I need to tell you something …. Kuriyama was worried and though in herself ; ….what would he need to tell me , not that he wants to break up right ?  
Nah that won't be the issue I'll just listen to him for now.  
"I'm actually a heir sounds weird but I thought I might have to tell you someday because of that I am going to transfer to a different school in a half year.  
So that's why I wanted your opinion for this too.  
Because that school is pretty far away from here.  
If you want to break up in a half year or now , that's fine I understand because distance relationships are hard but honestly I think that my love is true enough to love you even though we can't see each other everyday.  
Also the reason why my parents let me transfer to this school was because I begged them they were against it."  
Kuriyama was in shock ; This can't be true right , right?!  
She cried , he cried but it was their destiny.  
They couldn't change it.  
"Just what am I supposed to do , Akihito-kun" is what she texted back.  
"It's all up to you , I found my answer in my heart and you will find yours too I'm sure.  
And so the next day was very awkward for them cause she didn't know if she should avoid them or rather spend the best times together for this half year , she was just disappointed that he never told her until now. Should I talk to him , or shouldn't I ,  
I don't know…. But then Mirai heard a voice , w-w-who's there?! It was a lady , it was a familiar voice.  
"W-wait… that sounds like mom .. That's impossible isn't mom dead.  
Haha it must be my imagination!"  
It's not your imagination Mirai , you know that I'm always in your heart no matter if I'm dead or not. "A-anyway mom what am I supposed to do , I really love Akihito-kun but I don't want to be separated from him and it's probably going to hurt a lot if we keep going …" "Well Mirai don't you think that you can handle that you guys can always see each other in the breaks after all , even if you miss his voice you can always call each other . I have always been proud of you , your fighting spirit. I was always so happy that I got a beautiful strong daughter like you so be strong and accept your fate." After that her mom disappeared and Mirai knew what she was supposed to do . I will definitely not give up on Akihito I mean like I recently told him my feelings , I'm going to be strong like mom and accept my fate. "Ha… I wonder if Kuriyama-san will break up with me , I mean like I lied to her all this time . It's hard for me too you know separated from her though I'm so desperate for her .Uh yeah I know it myself okay , wait why am I talking to myself just … what the fck . Okay I'm starting to become creepy . But now I only hope that other guys won't seduce her when I'm gone . I can't even protect her anymore , ugh that pisses me off . "Akihito , Akihito where are you I need to talk to you." But then a young lady came from behind and used a drug to make her fall asleep. Just what will happen next ? Is that young lady the same girl as who kissed Akihito?

-  
Happy new year guys !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : New teacher

"Mhm-mh, l-let go of me ! Who are you?!" shouted Mirai.  
" Ah… I'm just like you a girl that has a crush on Akihito" Mirai's head hurt , just what happened to her ?  
Oh now she remembered . She was kidnapped! "J..just what do you want from me ?!  
" Mirai was nervous but then the girl replied "Break up with Akihito. It's better for both of you.  
I mean he's going to have a hard time as heir already , plus that far distance relationship will only cause more trouble for him.  
For some reason Mirai couldn't help but agree with the girl and just nodded.  
"Go home for today , it would be bad to make people worry about you and I would get in trouble too." And so Mirai went home for that night  
**  
- The next day -  
**  
There seemed to be a chaos at school in front of our classroom.  
" Hm… hey what's going on." She tried to look but she was too tiny to see anything.  
"Oh Mirai ! we have a new teacher he seems good looking  
" The teacher looked to the side and saw Mirai standing there.  
" Ah ! Kurichi ! It's been so long hehe .. how have you been ?!" Mirai looked confused .  
"W-wait do I know you ? Just who are you?" He seemed sad  
"Wow! That's cold Kurichi , you don't even remember your ex-boyfriend ?!  
Even though I missed you so much that I became a teacher here .  
" She kept thinking and then finally after a while she knew who he was  
"Oh it's K-kenta…? Y-you still have a horrible sense for names !" she pouted  
"Anyway I thought that you wanted to become a doctor what happened to that dream ?"  
" Oh I thought it was more interesting to become a teacher and teach students I thought after all haha" And so they chatted for a while .  
"Wow Mirai-chan , you had an older ex-boyfriend before? And he's older well you're cute after all so I can relate !" After a while Akihito came and was walking in the hall. "Hey Kuriyama-san!" but she didn't reply .  
Who's that guy with kuriyama-san ?  
No he can't like her right? I mean he seems way older and that's not our school uniform….A teacher?!  
" That's what he thought.  
Akihito walked towards the crowd and said ; "Hey who are you , don't you dare flirt with my girlfriend.  
" Akihito was pissed and glared at him.  
"Oh my , my seems that you found a new boyfriend , Kurichi haha." Kurichi?!  
What the hell this guy just who is he . "It seems that my rival is not going to be good anyway , I mean like isn't he going to move hehe.  
That means that I can take Kurichi back right. I'll even retire being a teacher for her .  
The reason we broke up was because she moved too and I was a coward.  
Now I can be a proper gentleman and protect her from clingy people like you." glared Kenta . "Let our fight begin then , mister Kenta-san?!  
" Mirai had no idea what just happened. "….G-guys GUYS please don't fight it hurts me to see my ex-boyfriend and my boyfriend fight…." She started crying.  
"Look what you did bastard , please don't cry , Kurichi" he smiled. Mirai's thoughts ; Just why did you have to come back at this time K-Kenta…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Man , just shut up. She's your ex-girlfriend there must be a bigggg reason that you guys broke up anyway. Plus she has me now and I have intention to break up with her. I love her and you may love her but I just can't live without her." Mirai blushed "You're embarrassing…me desu." Akihito scratched his hair , in a moment it felt like they wanted to hug each other tightly . "H-hey I'm still here you know , anyway I won't give up on Kurichi it's her choice if she wants to break up or not. Telling you one thing how do you plan on making her satisfied with your lame far distance relationship , she's going to be way happier with me." Mirai felt pissed and wanted to slap Kenta. "K…K..KENTA THAT'S ENOUGH !" She shouted. Everyone was in shock and said in sync. "Woah Mirai got mad for the first time ! She must really love with Kanbara !" Mirai & Akihito both blushed and said "Shut up !" "LOL HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I just can't , Kurichi your boyfriend is interesting it's a pity that he's going to move soon I'm kind of interested in him though. Anyway classes are starting , Hey ! Everyone return to class now" That's when everyone left and went to class. "Man… that teacher really does bother me , especially cause he's Kuriyama-san's ex boyfriend. Why do I have a feeling that he's interested in guys though he gives off that kind of vibe. N-no.. Akihito you're dumb –slaps myself"  
**-After class-  
**"Oh hello Barachii , what a coincidence. How were your classes?" Just what the fuck is wrong with this guy , Akihito thought. "They were boring like always , how was kuriyama-san" Akihito's voice sounded pissed Kenta obviously heard that but he didn't want to ask what was wrong . "She's a great student , hehe . Okay now for real , how long are you guys already dating. Who asked ? Are you really going to force her into a far distance relationship. She's just a kid and a girl. You know that girl's are sensitive take the responsibility." Mirai was apparently walking in the hall and was wondering what they were talking about. "I don't want Akihito-kun to talk with Kenta." She pouted. "Because I forgot to tell Akihito-kun that we broke up because Kenta is bisexual. What if he falls for Akihito-kun…. N-no I won't let that happen desu." "Well I'll see you around then , Barachi!" Please never talk to me again is what he thought in his head. Mirai's thoughts ; Can I really believe in Kenta?! I mean he said that Akihito-kun was interesting , Should I just get rid of Kenta instead , before Akihito-kun falls for him. Because I'll be honest Kenta is good looking. And I can't deal with Akihito dating someone else other than me.

Is Kenta really falling for Akihito?  
Does Mirai really plan on getting rid of Kenta?


End file.
